


Despair Encounters

by MsJoyMaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: One-act Play, play format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJoyMaeda/pseuds/MsJoyMaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaru and Touko meet up with a few members of Super Highschool Level Despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is in play format because it is an assignment for Creative Writing class. I decided to post it here because why not?

Character(s): Komaru, Touko, Akane, Fuyuhiko, Kaizuichi

Prop(s): Chair, Monokuma (half white and half black bear) stuffed animal head, megaphone, small gift-wrapped box, wrench

Backdrop(s): Black curtain

 

_ (Lights are off. After a few moments, the lights turn on. Akane sits center stage on a chair and stares at the floor. Komaru and Touko are off stage; Komaru on the right and Touko on the left. The backdrop is a simple black curtain to resemble nighttime. Another few moments pass to allow some silence.) _

Komaru: (off-stage) Hello?

Akane: Wh-Who said that?

Komaru: (off-stage) Hello? Anyone here?

Akane: Who’s there? Show yourself!

Touko: (off-stage) Shhh! Komaru! D-Do you want people to hear us?

Akane: I said, who’s th-! (cut off by Komaru and Touko screaming)

Touko: (off-stage) Kill it, kill it, kill it!

_ (A Monokuma head bounces towards Akane from the right. Komaru enters and stands right center stage.) _

Komaru: Oh, I am terribly sorry for th----

Akane: Who are you?

Komaru: B-But I barely got to expl----

Akane: I asked you a question, and I expect you to respond!

_ (Touko enters left center-stage.) _

Touko: Oh great, another one of those crazy people.

Akane: (to Touko) I’ll punch you to a plump if you don’t shut up!

Komaru: H-Hey! Now we shouldn’t fight upon first meeting!

Akane: (to Komaru) Hey, you with the short blue skirt… What’s that you got in your hand?

Komaru: Oh, this? It’s a special megaphone by Future Foundation.

Akane: Tch. Future Foundation… Any way, why a megaphone?

Komaru: To fight off Monokumas!

Touko: Komaru! I-I told you not to tell an-anybody that!

Akane: So you’re the ones who are cleaning up these streets of the robots. Thinking that you can save us from her clutches…

Komaru: I’m sorry?

Touko: Wh-What do you mean by “us” and “her”?

Akane: Do I need to explain everything!? If you want to find out, go find someone else part of the Super High School Despair group. Now leave me b----

Touko: Hang on. Y-You’re part of Super High School Despair?

Akane: Yes. Why do you need to know?

Touko: T-Then we shouldn’t be here with you. Let’s go, K-Komaru.

_ (Touko drags Komaru off stage by walking to the right. Akane picks up the Monokuma head and sets it on the chair.) _

Akane: I should get you somewhere safe, little buddy.

_ (Akane pushes the chair along the floor, walking to the left. Fuyuhiko enters from the right, and walks to right center stage. He is holding a small gift-wrapped box to his chest. The girls walk in from the left, and continue walking towards Fuyuhiko. His back is facing the girls.) _

Touko: Quit your whining. My grip isn’t that strong.

Komaru: Y-Yes it is!

Touko: I swear, i-it’s like your skin is made of p-paper and your bones are as cr-crackable as a twig.

_ (The girls stop walking when Fuyuhiko speaks. Touko lets go of Komaru’s arm.) _

Fuyuhiko: Why are you two here?

Komaru: Huh?

Fuyuhiko: (turns around) You shouldn’t be here.

Touko: The same g-goes for you. And what’s w-with the box?

Fuyuhiko: None of your business. You two kids should leave.

Komaru: Who are you calling kids!?

Fuyuhiko: I’m just saying. It’s not safe for you two to be here.

Komaru: Shouldn’t you be concerned for your own safety as well?

Fuyuhiko: I have a duty here. I need to stay.

Touko: Yeah, yeah, w-whatever. While you s-stay here, we need to get th-through this area.

Fuyuhiko: I’m afraid that I can’t allow that.

Touko: Oh, you gotta be kidding me!

_ (FUyuhiko walks off-stage. Komaru and Touko remain onstage, facing each other and standing center stage together.) _

Komaru: Do you think he was part of Super High School Level Despair as well?

Touko: Highly d-doubt it. It would be u-unlikely for us to encounter two of them so cl-closely together. They should be scattered among the town, and f-far apart from each other.

Komaru: If you say so… I’m worried we will meet another one.

Touko: W-We won’t. There’s barely another human s-soul here, anyway.

Komaru: Do you think there are-----?

Touko: No t-time to be asking q-questions. We have to get m-moving.

Komaru: Okay... 

_ (Kaizuichi stands off stage to the left.) _

Kaizuichi: (off-stage) Gah! I can never fix these!

_ (A wrench is thrown onto the stage from the left. Kaizuichi storms on stage and follows after the wrench.) _

Kaizuichi: Honestly, why do I even bother…?

Komaru: (to Kaizuichi) Hey! Hey you! Do you think you can help us in-?

Kaizuichi: Nope. Not my buddies. No interest.

Touko: Th-that’s harsh.

Kaizuichi: If you don’t want to get on my nerves, then leave.

Komaru: But… I wanna ask for your help…

Kaizuichi: To hell with help! Figure it out for yourself.

_ (Kaizuichi walks off-stage with his wrench.) _

Touko: Honestly, these people…

Komaru: S-Should we keep going?

Touko: Yeah, we should.

_ (Komaru and Touko walk off-stage together. Lights dim.) _


End file.
